Travel Home
by Lady1Venus
Summary: At the end of 'The Time Capsule' when the Thunderkittens are grounded. A conversation in the tank back to the Cats Lair. I hope the story is not too sappy. I know it's short.


Travel Home  
  
by Lady1Venus  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This actually more of an interlude than anything else. Also some things might be a bit confusing to you but please understand it has been a long, long time since I watched all the Thundercats, so I don't remember a lot that happened in the show.  
  
---------  
  
In the back of the Thundertank was Lion-O and the Thunderkittens. The kittens were quite upset that Panthro had grounded them to the Cats Lair. It wasn't fair. For the time being, neither kitten were talking to each other and Lion-O found that rather disturbing. If fact neither kitten was even looking towards one another. He was so use to hearing them chatter away that it was almost annoying him.  
  
"You guys aren't talking very much," Lion-O said.  
  
"Well if it wasn't for Wilykit, we both would not be grounded," Wilykat said.  
  
"You know something Wilykat, from what Cheetara says I was a handful on Thundera. I would get into more trouble than the two of you put together."  
  
"Really?" Wilykit said in surprise. She looked at her leader. "You don't seem to the one to get into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Well I was," Lion-O said. "I just wish I could remember Thundera."  
  
"I actually do recall that you were a handful Lion-O," Tygra said. He turned in his seat to look towards his leader who was sitting in the very back of the tank. The two kittens were in the seats on the side of the tank.  
  
"Yes, but he now doesn't have to deal with people telling him what to do," Wilykit said.  
  
That maybe so, Wilykit," Panthro called from the front. Since he was driving, he couldn't turn himself around to talk to his fellow cats. "But Lion-O still has a lot of learning to do. And we are all here to help him when he needs it."  
  
"So where exactly did you guys lose the other space board?" Tygra asked.  
  
"Well...well..." Wilykit said.  
  
"I think it was the River of Dispare," Wilykat confessed.  
  
"No wonder, you lost the board," Lion-O said. "You met up with the Black Widow Shark."  
  
"Lion-O, what is the Black Widow Shark?" Panthro asked.  
  
"Meow, it's a shark that attacked us," Snarf said. "We almost lost our lives."  
  
"The shark ate the other board," Wilykit said. "And we are terribly sorry."  
  
"I know you are, but you guys do have to learn when we say 'stay home' you are to stay," Panthro said.  
  
"And you should have came right out and said that the other board was destroyed by the Black Widow Shark instead of lying to us," Tygra said.  
  
"Tygra's right. Snarf, snarf," snarf said.  
  
"When we get home, you two will go to your room and straighten it up and then we'll have a discussion of what kind of chores to do for the next week," Panthro said.  
  
"Chores!" the two kittens said at once.  
  
"If I didn't listen to you," Wilykat said, "You would be the one grounded, not me."  
  
"Alright you two," Lion-O said. "That is enough. What is done is done. We all might as well take today and remember what is important. We are Thundercats and we care for everyone."  
  
"Well said Lion-O," Tygra said. Tygra turned back around as Panthro shut the doorway to the back.  
  
"I hate to said it," Panthro said. "Sometimes Lion-O still acts like a child but he knows that he has to lead the team and that must be difficult for him."  
  
"I agree," Tygra said. "So much has changed since we left Thundera. Lion-O merracliously grew into a man and I'm still trying to figure out how and he is now the leader. As of right now, there is no way off this planet and we have new allies and enemies."  
  
"I hope nothing is wrong with the time capsule," Panthro said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, then Lion-O can finally have the answers he's been seeking," Tygra said.  
  
-----  
  
In the back, the kittens were finally talking to each other.  
  
"Wilykit, I'm sorry for accusing you. It is much my fault as it is yours."  
  
"I actually shouldn't have asked you to go and I shouldn't have gone myself."  
  
"Don't forget," Lion-O said. "As far as we know we are the only ones left from Thundera and we have to stick together, through good and bad times."  
  
Snarf looked at Lion-O in shock. He couldn't believe at what the lord of the Thundercats was saying. And for the rest of the trip home, Snarf kept to himself not wanting Lion-O know that he was surprised. The Thunderkittens started to play a game that the Warrior Maidens had told them about that was an old Third Earth game played a few hundred years ago. And Lion-O sat and watched the two play. It was game of questions where you could only talk in questions, the game was played on what the warriors had called TV.  
  
---------------  
  
(I know it's short but I wanted to think of something of what would have been said on the way back to the Cats Lair.) 


End file.
